Mine to Keep Warm
by ktfranceebee
Summary: After a series of misconstrued intentions, as well as a failure to knock before entering, Kurt and Dave finally realize that their hearts have been in the same place for the longest time. Prompt fill for the topic of "Rainy Days." Title from Ingrid Michaelson's "Keep Warm". Not a songfic, though. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.

**A/N:** A prompt fill for an Anonymous individual on tumblr. They asked for "Rainy Days" and this is what I came up with. The title of the song is an allusion to the song "Keep Warm" by Ingrid Michaelson. Enjoy!

* * *

**Mine (to Keep Warm)**

by ktfranceebee

Dave heard the soft squelch of the water in his shoes with every step he took up the stairs. The harsh sound of the wet rubber soles upon the steps reverberated in the stairwell, parroting the claps of thunder beyond the walls of the building.

He would almost be concerned for the potential hazard he was creating for the other tenants who lived in the apartment complex, as his pant legs dripped with water as he ascended floor after floor after floor, but the same was bound to occur for any person who sought refuge from outside. There was no escaping the dreary weather that plagued New York that day. Anyone who left the dry, warm comfort of the indoors was bound to return as bedraggled and sodden as Dave.

* * *

Kurt chewed on the rubbery, tasteless eraser end of his pencil and inadvertently allowed himself to be distracted by the muted pitter-patter of rain as it danced upon his window. His eyes slid aimlessly over the sentences within the chapter he should have been taking notes on, and the meaning behind the words that were strung together remained uninterpreted and his attention, elsewhere.

Although he knew it wasn't something he should worry himself over, he couldn't help but think of Dave and how he might very well be caught in the rain. Kurt only knew how uncomfortable it was having to sit in class wearing wet clothes. Dave could have, in the very least, accepted the umbrella he offered him. Even though his first class of the day and Dave's last overlapped, it wasn't likely that he would need his umbrella. According to his weather application on his iPhone, the clouds and rain were suppose to clear up by the mid-afternoon.

Kurt hated how stubborn Dave could be, especially when he was only trying to do something nice for him. Kurt couldn't help but feel Dave left for class that day on an angry note. Whatever the reason for Dave's horrible attitude, Kurt was determined to believe it was just the weather having a negative affect on him. Considering how far they had come over the years, he would hate for anything to jeopardize their friendship, and on Kurt's behalf, the feelings he long noticed he had for Dave.

If only Dave still felt the same about him.

* * *

Eventually, a cold and moody Dave reached the door to his and Kurt's third floor apartment at the end of the hall. Before fishing for his key, Dave tested the handle to find it unlocked, which made sense as Kurt would be inside.

He left the apartment that morning as annoyed as he came back. Kurt had no problem rubbing in his face how the weather was more than likely to clear up when it was time for him to head out to the only two classes he had that day. Being slightly irked by Kurt's boasting, Dave had refused the umbrella Kurt offered him as he made to leave earlier that day, and with a huff, he opted that his sweatshirt would be protection enough.

He was wrong.

As he pulled open the door and slipped inside their small, two bedroom, one bath apartment, Dave glowered at the figure on the couch who looked particularly cozy in the soft and dry pajama pants and cotton shirt he was wearing.

Kurt's eyebrows rose slightly as he looked up from the book he seemed incredibly invested in. It wasn't a surprise to see Kurt look confused as to why he was coming through the door, a mess or not. He was home an hour earlier than usual, after all.

"What hap-Oh my God," Kurt covered his mouth, choking on a snort. He sat up from where he was lounging on the couch, his book propped up on his thighs. He set the book on the coffee table as Dave began stripping out of his soaked NYU hoodie. "You look..."

"Horrible, I know," Dave grunted, his voice muffled by the soggy material he was pulling over his head. "The front doors are made of glass, Kurt. You don't have to tell me I look like crap."

"Okay," Kurt chided as he stood up. "Sorry, Grumpy. Forget I said anything." He walked in the direction of the bathroom, for whatever reason; Dave was in too much of a foul mood to care.

He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks, leaving them in the corner of the foyer to dry until he would deal with them later. He padded towards his bedroom, shutting the door behind him as he went to change into something dry.

* * *

Kurt didn't know why he tried so hard.

Despite not getting any sort of a _"thank you, Kurt, for checking the weather for me"_ or _"thank you, Kurt, for offering to let me use your umbrella; however I'd much rather catch pneumonia"_ he continued to be nice to Dave and to show him he cared.

He wasn't sure what made him go to the bathroom and put on a hot bath for Dave, especially after how brusque he was when he came through the door. And to think Kurt was about a breath away from telling Dave he looked cute; at least, a wet, disgruntled cat, kind of cute. So after testing the water that streamed out of the bathtub faucet for its warmth and pushing down the plug into the drain, Kurt traipsed out of the bathroom and towards Dave's bedroom to have some choice words with him. He'd be damned if he didn't make Dave feel bad about being such a jerk towards him.

* * *

Dave never had much reason to lock his door. He and Kurt respected each others' privacy. If the door was open, they didn't care if the other went into their room, and if the door was shut, they would always knock first. Perhaps that was why Dave was caught by complete surprise when the door flung open as he was pulling on a clean pair of pants after having dried off and put on a fresh pair of boxers.

"David, I-"

"Jesus, Kurt, what...?" Dave quickly pulled on the pair of jeans and buttoned them up. He had seen the look on Kurt's face as he opened the door. He definitely had his bitch-face in place, which usually meant business. As he wondered what he could have done this time, he realized how quickly Kurt's expression changed as he stood there, hands on his cheeks as a litany of _"Oh my Gods"_ and _"I'm sorrys"_ spewed from his mouth.

"David, I was just... I was going to..." Kurt continued to stammer as he stood on the spot. One of his hands seemed to twitch in the direction of the door knob, and the other twisted nervously into the fabric of the pants at his outer thigh. His eyes, however, seemed to avoid his face completely. Strangely enough, they seemed glued to his bare torso.

Dave couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious. He wasn't exactly skinny any more than he was buff. Although he kept his workout regime from high school, he always sort of floated in between the extremes. Over time, he grew to be a bit more comfortable in his skin, and not just sexuality-wise.

After senior year, he realized that this was the only life he would ever have and only person he would ever be, so why should he waste that time trying to make others happy by worrying about such petty things. The number of guys he's gone out with since starting college three years ago didn't exactly hurt, either.

"Kurt..." Dave said, narrowing his eyes slightly in confusion more than anything else. He took a step forward. "My eyes are up here."

Even from a couple of feet away, Dave could see how Kurt's eyes were slightly glazed over and how his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed thickly. Why was he so nervous? It wasn't like he hadn't seen a half-naked man before.

"What?" Kurt said, his voice a little raspy. "Oh, I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"You said that already." Dave was being to grow amused. "About ten times, actually. What was it you came to tell me?" By now, Dave had slowly inched over to Kurt and was waiting expectantly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

* * *

Kurt couldn't remember why he entered Dave's bedroom in the first place and without knocking, no less. All he could think about was the amount of skin Dave was showing off.

He shook his head. He was mad. _Yes..._ He was supposed to be mad at Dave, not ogling him like a dog would a sizable hunk of steak.

_Damn..._ Not the best metaphor to go with at a time like this.

"Kurt..." Dave said a second time. His voice, both thankfully and regrettably, interrupted Kurt's train of thought. Kurt looked up, not realizing his eyes had drifted back down to the golden expanse of skin that was Dave's chest. He steeled himself, sticking out the point of his chin in mock-disinterest as he tried not to make it obvious how very attracted he was to Dave. When he looked up, he could see the tiniest of smirks on Dave's face.

"You're blushing," Dave stated plainly. His voice was as soft as the dusting of hair on his chest looked and as warm as his eyes, which were glinting teasingly at him.

Kurt's hands flew to his face again, which was hot to the touch.

"N-no, I'm not," Kurt stuttered defiantly. Even he could detect the hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Yeah, you are." Dave cocked his head to the side, moving closer. Kurt took a step back and he could feel the edge of Dave's desk digging into the back of his leg. Kurt felt like he was cornered, despite the door being just behind him. If he wanted to, he would have left the room a long time ago. And they both knew that he wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

Everything suddenly seemed to make sense to Dave.

Actually, everything seemed to click so suddenly, he felt like he could cry-although that would have been really embarrassing. The checking of the weather, the umbrella... Kurt wasn't trying to be obnoxious that warming. He was as considerate and thoughtful as he always had been been with Dave. Yet nothing could have prepared himself for this moment, and to hell if he wasn't going to relish it.

"You're blushing like Fraulein Maria, right now, Kurt," Dave scoffed. Kurt shook his head, eyes watery.

"No," he said weakly, but then he blinked, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"_Fraulein?_ You... I thought you fell asleep during _"The Sound of Music"_?

Dave shook his head, smiling shyly. "Nah, I only pretended because I thought you would notice how I kept glancing at you every minute... But I _do_ remember that part. Only because I know the dance scene between Julie Andrews and Christopher Plummer is your favorite scene; only after the part where they finally kiss."

The corner of Dave's mouth twitched as he looked down,digging his hands deep into his pockets. Despite feeling like he revealed to much, this time he didn't feel like he had much to lose. And with that he made one more bold move: He took a step closer to Kurt and took Kurt's chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"I know you're a sucker for romance," Dave breathed, as he let his hand trail up Kurt's jaw until his fingers slid through the hair at the back of his head. They were so close, and it took Dave every ounce of his strength not to close the distance between them. With every inhale, Dave breathed in the intoxicating musk of Kurt's aftershave, and their chests were dangerously close to touching as a result of their erratic breaths, which Dave could feel hit his cheek with every exhale. Kurt could only look at Dave, his eyes pleading for answers; answers that could easily be found if he were to look back upon their Senior year of high school.

"How long?" Dave asked in a genuinely curious tone. He thumbed at the juncture between Kurt's jaw and neck.

"I don't know what you're talking about." For someone who had so much trouble looking anywhere but his chest just moments ago, Kurt seemed to be having a lot of trouble tearing his eyes away from Dave now that they were gazing deeply into his.

Dave wasn't expecting Kurt to just admit to having feelings for him right off the bat. As one of his closest friends, Dave knew of the horrible luck Kurt had when it came to misplaced feelings as well as feelings going unreciprocated. Even with a hand's width between them, Kurt would still do anything to prevent himself from wounding his pride. Dave would have to go with a more forward approach.

"Why didn't you tell me you had feelings for me?" Dave gave him a goofy grin. He couldn't help it.

"I..." A pained look crossed Kurt's delicate features, the antithesis of the look Dave just gave him. It sobered him up. Dave realized he would do anything to not have to see Kurt make that face ever again.

"What did you expect me to do?" Kurt sniffed. "I reject you and one year later I run into you here and suddenly I have feelings for you?" Kurt shook his head, like he was disgusted with himself. He raised his wrist to his eye, causing Dave to back away slightly to give him space, as he wiped a tear that slipped down his cheek. "How fair would that be?"

"_Fair?_ Jesus, Kurt," Dave scoffed incredulously. "You wanna talk about _fair_? What about you giving me a second chance after the way I treated you? For all the shit that I said? And _did_? And yet you can look at me and say that you starting to have feelings for me after saying you only liked me as a friend would be unfair? I swear, Kurt, you're such an idiot sometimes." And with one last aggravated puff, Dave pulled Kurt to him.

* * *

Kurt was inclined to believe Dave enjoyed the element of surprise. Although Kurt was more _hoping_ rather than _expecting_ Dave to kiss him, he was still caught off guard when Dave's hand moved back to his neck, bringing his mouth to his.

Kurt collapsed against Dave, his arms, at first, trapped in between their bodies. Kurt could feel his body relax at the feel of Dave's still damp skin pressing against his forearms. He let out a breathy sigh as his hands inched their way up, snaking around Dave's neck as he deepened the kiss.

Dave didn't seem to have any complaints as his arms looped around Kurt's waist, bringing him flush against his body as he responded to Kurt's eagerness with equal vigor. With a groan, Dave's tongue gently prodded Kurt's bottom lip, swiping the soft, puffy flesh as if waiting for an invitation to enter Kurt's mouth; like an attempt was being made to make up for not warning him about what would be their second unanticipated kiss.

Kurt tangled his hand into Dave's hair as he felt him clawing at his spine gently as his hand slid up his back. The feel of Dave's slick tongue in his mouth both insistent yet languid enough to not be overwhelming. _This_ was the heaven he could believe in, and it tasted like the Vanilla Bean Frappes that Kurt got Dave addicted during their second semester of their freshman year.

* * *

Eventually, the two had to separate in order to catch their breaths, but Dave was quick to close the distance once more by pressing his forehead against Kurt's and his eyes fluttered shut as he attempted to ingrain every little detail about their kiss in his head already.

"'Sposed to be mad at you." Kurt mumbled as he nudged Dave's nose with the tip of his own. Dave acknowledged Kurt's confession with a knowing smile.

"We both know that's a lot to ask for." Dave smirked.

"So arrogant. Remind me why I like you again."

"Apparently you have a thing for jerks," Dave's eyes opened and he looked at him sheepishly and in apology. Then quite suddenly, Dave seemed to notice something.

"Hey, is that the rain? It sounds like it's getting worse."

"Oh! Oh no..." Kurt gasped. "That's the tub. I started a bath for you. Mostly to make you feel guilty."

"And apparently I have a thing for nice guys," Dave hummed sarcastically, but smiled appreciatively all the same, as he attempted to drag Kurt into a hug. Good-naturedly, though, Kurt pushed him away.

"Dave, it's going to overflow; if it hasn't already, that is." Kurt laughed as he attempted to pry his hand out of Dave's, who didn't seem quite ready to let go.

"Fine," he drawled. "I'll go do it, then." He trudged out of his room and towards the direction of the bathroom when Kurt's voice stopped him.

"Hey." He turned around to find Kurt Looking at him coyly from where he was half concealed behind the frame of Dave's door. "Why don't you drain the tub and get back in here as soon as your done."

"What? Why?" Dave frowned. He seemed to quite like the idea of taking a hot bath after walking across the campus in the pouring rain.

Kurt smiled cheekily before responding.

"Because I can think of a couple other ways to warm you up."

* * *

Edit: Well crap. I left out a line, but I fixed it. Kurt means to say how unfair it is that he develops feelings for Dave after rejecting him. Thanks to captainlove for pointing that out. Silly me. Must have accidentally deleted it in the editing process!


End file.
